Operation Black Bird
by ThisIsMyPenName
Summary: Several months after the destruction of the mansion a new mistake would be made...
1. Black Birds Abroad

Well this is my first published fanfiction and Ill be honest I'm not to great.  
I enjoy writing, but have yet to learn the skill to a well rounded level. I welcome  
all feedback good or bad! Thanks, and now without furthur waiting...RE:Operation Black Bird.  
Oh yes it takes place After the movie, and after the mansion was destroyed (atleast I believe  
it was I actually havent finsihed the first game but saw the begining of the second so if  
it hadn't it take splace in a world where it has!)  
  
  
The sun was setting and if the events that were to happen didn't one could say  
the day was perfect. The field lay quite and empty as a soft breeze runs through the rustling   
tall grass. A patch of ruble still laid a few hundred yards from a hill where the Umbrella  
Mansion had stood only a few months ago. Under which experiments to change man himself took  
place, expiraments that would lead to the death of thousands...  
A low humming can be heard from a distance. Slowly becoming louder and switching  
from the soft humming to a loud chopping noise. Two shadows embrace the sky getting larger  
and larger as they approach the site of the now destroyed mansion  
"Black bird one to black bird two we have the target spotted carring out  
basic mission procedure operations code 2 4 6" said a man in one of the shadows which  
could now be seen as a helocopter.   
"Roger that black bird one" said the second voice as they both arrived on different   
sides of the torn land...  
"Hey scott! Scott get it togther!" said a young man in sunglasses.   
"Yes sir sorry sir!" said scott as he grabbed his weapon and follow the rest of his  
team who were already sliding down a black rope toward the ground.  
The team were all dressed in the same equipment. Black ski hats along with black vests  
and pants. They carried weapons similar to an m-16, but they looked much larger. Rushing toward  
the site in what could be seen as much haste. A man named Denziul, who seemed to be taking charge   
pointed to a place in the middle of the rubble as two men with large cases rushed toward it.  
By this time the sun had set passed the hill and the moon had begun to rise.  
It was a cloudy night so although it was clear the moon was there it provided little light.  
Which was what the they had hoped for.  
"Charges set let it fly" said a man as they ran from the cases just in time to avoid  
a large fireball that light up the entire sky.   
"Okay ladies this is what we trained for delta team move in the west flank and secure  
the train. Alpha team prepare the hand cars...we have 24 hours before Umbrella gets here. Lets  
do this." Said the man in the sunglasses standing there as the wind blowed past his face and as  
Delta team rushed toward what would soon be the biggest mistake in the history of man. 


	2. Into the darkness

As they ran toward the dark hole which now lay where the cases had been  
they had no idea what they were really running towards...   
*********  
"Hey sara how about giving me a hand with these cases" said scott to  
a young girl who couldnt be more then 24.   
"What a gentlemen leaving all the work for the ladies?" replied the blonde haired  
girl.  
Scott and Sara lifted the heavy case and began carring it toward the hole.  
"So these are the hand cars? We really are going to ride into the hive on these things?"  
said sara as her hair waved in the wind.  
"Well...yeah thats the plan, but would you prefer a limo?" replied Scott who was already becoming tired with caring  
the case. Constantly sifting under the pressure.  
When they reached the hole they both stopped and put the case down. Taking a moment  
to look in. The delta team had already entered and their flashlights beams could be seen  
on the ground below.  
The rest of the Alpha team had also carried their cases to the hole and were waiting  
for the signal from Delta team to enter and setup the carts. It was a little more then   
five minutes when Delta team finally contacted them over the radio  
"Delta team to alpha team please respond!" said a man's voice over the radio.  
"This is alpha team we read you loud and clear delta team what is your status" replied  
the Alpha team's squad leader named Carlos.  
"We had some problems down here, some damn creature...We took care of it though all  
clear now" said the man.  
Alright everyone, time to go. Lets move out.  
"Well here we go think you can handle yourself Sara" said Scott well he let out a small  
laugh  
"Yeah Scott we will see huh?" said sara who had taken little offense to his comment.  
Using the black rope left by Delta team Alpha team began their decent down into the  
train system with the crates. Which is where the "hole" lead.  
The place was torn apart and bullet holes were everywhere. Dried blood could be seen  
splatered agaisnt the walls and the train looked like it was in horrible shape.  
"Len, is the train operational?" said Denzuil as he took off his sunglasses to get a better  
look at the dimly lit station.  
"I'm afriad not it's fallen off the tracks we are going to be forced to use the hand cars."  
replied Len.  
"Alright everyone you heard setup the carts on the double! we don't have time to waste!" said denzuil.  
"Yippe!" said Scott in a sarcastic voice.  
Scott never really wanted to be a part of any of this, he was forced to be. They had  
information on him that would ruin his life if it got out and so in exchange for their silence he   
was to help on this one mission. He had previously been employed by a special operations team known as  
Red Moon. which only lasted for about 4 months. Now he was 23 years old and had already seen enough action  
for his life  
Sara on the other hand was still looking for adventure. Ever since she was a little girl she had  
hoped for a big adventure, she had hoped to be a hero and although she didn't know it yet, this would be her  
chance.  
20 minutes passed and the carts were setup.  
"I'll see you on the other end" said Denzuil as they rode off into the dark tunnel which  
hide their fate. 


	3. From the Tiger's Claw

Hey everyone, thanks for the tips and comments. I will check my spelling more carefully and grammer  
also. I felt that some of the story may be confusing so here is some background information which you can   
read if you wish. I will warn you it DOES GIVE A LOOK AHEAD and MAY spoil some things for you.  
However, because of my bad writing it may be best to read it!  
  
Delta Team - These guys works for the same people as Alpha Team however, their purpose is to   
protect and secure the area so so the members of Alpha Team can complete their mission. Knows  
of the T-Virus and what the hive is.  
  
Alpha Team - They are the Military Soldiers and Tech team. A combination of computer geniouses  
and elite soldiers sent in to carry out the operation (Which is unknown to the readers at this  
time and I wish not to spoil it!). They do not know anything about the T Virus or what was  
in the hive.  
  
Sara - A shy blonde haired girl who even though she is shy has always been dying for an adventure.  
She was recruited young because of her father's position in previous missions. The Exact history of her  
father is not known at this time.  
  
Scott - Forced to go on this mission because of his past which he is making a great effort to   
cover up. Great with weapons, but even better with computers Scott seems to take most of this  
as a joke at the moment.  
  
Len - Delta Team commander.  
  
Carlos - Alpha Team Commander. He is aware of what the T-Virus is even though the rest of  
his team is not.  
  
Denzuil - The big cheese. This guy is cruel and self centered. The only thing he wants is to  
complete the mission and he is willing to sacrifice anything or anyone to do that.  
  
And thus our story continues with...From the Tiger's Claw  
Im not very proud of this chapter nor the ones before, but after this expect good ones  
as I love describing action and exiciting events!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The carts were nothing fancy. Each cart held two people one on each side. This  
allowed not only easy movement by pumping on the large metal beam in the center which forced  
the cart onward, but also allowed them to watch each other's back. The Alpha Team took  
the lead with the Delta Team following. Sara and Scott had ended up sharing a cart and for   
several minutes remained silent, both were focused on what was to come, both not knowning what was really to come.  
"Hey, hey Scott did you hear that?" said sara in a whisper, which could bearly be heard over  
the loud noise the carts made.  
"Huh what? it was nothing. Don't worry about it" replied Scott.  
"Scott really, I think I heard something just look behind you okay? What harm can that do?  
maybe you can see something I cant" said sara in a frightened voice.  
"Fine happy?" said scott as he turned and looked about.   
"See? there is noth..." he couldn't finish before he was cut out by a loud growl and a bone  
chilling cry.  
"What the hell!!!" said scott "We have to go faster something is back there!"   
Gunshots could be heard and in the sparks something could be seen...It looked like a tiger  
with huge claws, but it couldn't be. There were three of them one had stopped moving and hung over  
the corpse of one of the members of Delta Team. The other two were climbing on the ceiling and heading   
toward the rest of the members of the convoy at extremly fast rates. More gun shots sounded, but the creatures  
kept coming.  
"Holy shit Scott what should we do?" said sara who at this point was scared to death. She had  
never been prepared to see somethign like this. The whole time she was training she believed the mission  
was to remove some data from a computer and that they would be in and out within 24 hours. With no lose  
of life. That was thought had left her mind completly after this.  
"I'll tell you what we are not going to do. We are not going to slow down or even fire  
a signal shot just go as fast as you can maybe if we are lucky Delta Team will slow them down" Said Scott.  
"Thoose are people back there! We have to help them we have no choice!" replied sara in a more angry tone.  
"Listen, they are already dead and so are we just keep going it's the only way we will make it out of   
this. Besides isn't the saftey of the team their problem?" said scott  
The tunnel was completely dark as power was not fully restored and for most of the ride  
they couldn't see anything. Several screams and countless gun shots later a white docking station  
lit up faintly could be seen coming closer and closer into view.  
"Alright no time to quit now we have to keep going? How many members of Delta team are left?" said Scott to Sara  
since turning around may slow them down and because of the fact she was already facing the direction of the creatures it would  
be much easier for her to tell him.  
"Scott...they are all dead...no one is behind us, Delta Team is gone" said Sara in a soft voice.  
"...This isn't good if everyone is gone...then that means we are next in line for thoose thing's all you  
can eat buffet" scott replied "We have to hurry we can almost reach the exit!"  
The rest of the Alpha Team had saftely docked and were waiting behind sliding glass doors which would  
close as soon as Sara and Scott made it. That is to say if they did make because at the moment, when they just had  
begun to thhink they would be okay a large clanky noise could be heard followed by growling.  
They had made it to the dock, but the creatures, the monsters that killed their friends were only a few  
yards behind them. They jumped off the cart and sprinted toward the door the creatures seemed to be coming faster  
and faster, hope began to die out. Time was running low and the Alpha Team was forced to begin closing the doors  
Carlos hit the switch and the thick clear doors began sliding closed.   
"Sara make a jump for it!" said scott as he lept in the air.  
The creature now right behind them also jumped but higher then they did and inches behind. Sara slid under Scott  
into the last bit of opening, allowing them both to go through before the door closed. The creature which could now be seen  
as what looked like a gaint insect slammed its slimmy head agaisnt the door knocking it out cold.  
"Will someone tell me what the fuck that thing was?!" said Scott now getting off sara  
"Is everyone alright?" asked Carlos completely ignoring Scotts question.  
"Yeah...i'm okay" said sara although she was pretty bruised and had gotten the wind knocked out of her  
"No we aren't alright what the hell is wrong with you? Delta team just got slaughtered out there" responed Scott harshly.  
"yes...a tragety" Everyone looked up into the shadows noticing Denzuil. "However, do not make their  
death in vain...we must continue on before thoose things get in here and the mission is failed"  
Scott offered sara a hand and helped her get up. Now with torn close they both took a look at each other  
as the rest of the team began running into the building. Scott wasn't joking about this anymore. Both ran to catch up. 


End file.
